Devil Incarnate
by Jack555RIPper
Summary: "Everyone's got their thing. Maybe it's a break up. A death. An accident. Whatever it is, you used to be one thing, and now you're something else. We all have our own problems, our own issues. Our own Demons."
1. KNOCK KNOCK

**WARNING! SPOILERS AHEAD!**

 **For those who haven't watched Venom, please stay clear of this story as it contains major spoilers! Don't fault me if you decided to read this despite my warning!**

 **Thank you**

* * *

He skidded to stop and breathe still, trying to calm his pulsing nerves from the running he did. He didn't know where he must go - the only thing he must do, was getting out of that place and out of security's sight. Away from that hellhole where they locked innocent people and put them as illegal test subjects.

They, the infamous Life Foundation, a not-so-large company in San Francisco that tried to help humanity and finding a cure to any kind of diseases, including cancer. It all started by one son of a bitch known as Carlton Drake. This guy had groundbreaking record for running the company at such a young age with just his wisdom and knowledge. And then he decided to build a rocket in a quest to find a cure into the stars up there.

Insane is probably the right choice of word to describe Drake. Humanity haven't fully-discovered their homeplanet's resources and its materials, and this crazy guy wanted to travel into the void in hope to search something useful for them.

With the insane man, comes an unhealthy method of 'saving' humanity. There were rumors, some of them including deaths, kidnapping and etc., It made both Drake and Life Foundation so famous it brought up tons of attentions.

How Drake was able to dismiss them? This man is a bloody genius and knows how to hide things from his parents. Of course he had evil tricks on his sleeves.

6 months ago, when he was ordered to interview the CEO by his boss regarding Drake's biography or his space probe or something like that, he had to politely stood back, asking the old man to find someone else to do the job. Both men know the rumors about Drake, and he took it too literally. To question such person would be like someone begging to punch himself.

But, his boss urged him to take this chance to benefit both his reputation of his own show and for Daily Globe. In the end, he begrudgingly accepted it and tried to behave like a usual reporter he was.

After spending a wonderful night with his ex-fiance Annie Weying, in his apartment, he accidentally found that her work laptop was on in the middle of the night. He was about to turn it off however, the reporter remembered Ann mentioned she was working as the lawyer on behalf of Life Foundation. Half-heartedly, he browsed her files inside, or anything that links to the company. And he came to realize the rumors weren't hoax.

A little devil whispered to his ear - pushing him to expose Drake's horrible crimes live in front of the camera - He already made up his mind to sabotage the interview and bring up the allegations of performing life-threatening experiments out of script.

However, his ambush plan didn't go well...And everything went so quick. From getting fired due to no solid evidence and losing his job to his girlfriend broke up with him, angry that she was being used like a mere tool for him. He absolutely did not mean that - He had a strong self-esteem that he'd manage to exploit the evil man.

Drake had turned Eddie Brock's life upside down.

 _"Have a nice life._ _"_

It was not his fault - it was Drake's. It was all his! That S.O.B will pay for what he had done. And now Eddie had gathered enough "sources" from the lab before. He would go to the Daily Globe and shoved the evidence to his boss' face.

"Shit..." Eddie breathed in and out. Surprisingly, he wasn't tired from the chase and his body didn't show any sense of fatigue at all. Instead, he was actually panicking.

Eddie looked behind at the distance. No headlights in the midst of the fog, meaning no security cars coming after him. Good, at least he didn't have to worry about that for now. That's a relief.

He thought he was about to crash into one of them in the midst of sprinting, as a sudden brightness appeared out of nowhere and blinded him like a bat. It was fast, and it was getting closer and closer, and he couldn't see anything. As soon as he lowered his arms and opened his eyes, the light vanished.

What was all that about? Eddie confusingly thought while brushing his clothes from the dust and twigs.

Speaking of twigs, the way he tackled two men who tried to block him, the way his body able to jump so high and made a hole on fence, and destroyed the trunk twice his size before. Eddie was bewildered at himself.

His body felt extremely different as if it wasn't his.

Whatever, now he got proof to charge Drake using the photos Eddie took from that haunted place. There was nothing to worry about.

The former reporter began to walk and took out his phone, checking if it's in good condition after all the stunt. Sighing in relief after confirming that there's no damage, Eddie opened it and browsed through his gallery.

One, two, four - there were six photos in total, including those bloody eyed corpses and homeless people who got locked in. And one of them, Eddie's friend, was also in there.

Maria had always sitting in front of Mrs. Chen's store, and the woman whom Eddie always interact with every single time he wanted to buy sometis going tohing I will have in the store after moving into a cheap apartment. How Eddie got closer to a homeless woman was because of a newspaper.

She took all of it from the stand just right in front of her, and sold it to everyone. Eddie could always go to the other newspaper stand, but he didn't - because this woman tried to help herself to survive the harsh life, and Eddie acknowledged that. He was willing to help her by deliberately bought the papers from her grasp, even though Eddie himself is on state of crisis. Since then, an unwitting bond formed between the two.

There were still a lot to cover back in that lab. But Eddie stopped his actions after he saw Maria desperately slamming her hands on the formidable glass and calling his name. Anything Eddie did to get her out eventually succeed until, all of a sudden, Maria lunged onto him-

"God..." Eddie mumbled as he instinctively touched his neck. She was strangling him. He could have sworn there was something moving in her eyes and both of her hands, and that 'something' got into his somehow.

And then - Maria went limp and her life was gone...

Drake has gone too far. He needs to be stopped.

Closing his gallery, Eddie was about to make a call to Dr. Dora to tell her he's alright. However, he immediately halted as he saw the notification bar.

There was no service.

"Really? At a time like this?" His frustation was growing. Shaking his head, he put his device back in his pocket. Hoping the mobile network would work as soon as he got to his apartment.

That aside, his stomach was growling loudly. How the hell could he get hungry that fast? He had taken a dinner before sneaking into Life Foundation with the doctor's help.

"..."

Is it just him? Or is the forest was wider than he thought?

...

Minutes of walking and walking. Yet not a single building on sight. The woods really is wide, huh?

Wait, no. He already went in a hundred of times during his past job to encourage people to care for nature, and the only forest in San Francisco wasn't this dense!

' _Okay, calm down - calm down, Eddie. Y-You gotta be walking in circles right now. There's no need to panic...'_

A howl in the distance made his shoulders jump and he turned around. A wolf? Since when there were wolves in this city!?

"No, no, they must be sending some dogs. Or dog-wolf, whatever..." He chuckled as he reassured himself. If the security had sent packs of canine, he ought to run-

 **H̝̬̳̣͎̼ͫ͊͆̚̕Ǘ̘̬͓͖̭̳͊́͡͡ͅṈ͉̙̘̦̯̑̃̊͂̎͗̀͠G̈͆̓̅̚͏̴҉̯̫̭Ṙ̲̬̰͉̲̥̎ͦ͋̈́ͯͅỸ̹̰͕̪̣͖̻̼͛ͣ̅͒̃́̚!**

"Eek!?"

Letting out a girlish scream, he fell down onto the soil hard as he groaned from the pain.

Eddie quickly got up and didn't think twice to dash throughout the woods. To where, he doesn't care as long as he moved from this place or found someone or anyone, and asking them for some help. Hopefully they willingly would.

After several dose of running later, he eventually got out of the trees somehow. And lo behold, a civilization is right on sight. But it wasn't a tall building, it's a small wooden house that only has two stories, old wooden fences around it and there...is a farm? Where are the buildings?

Since when did his town has a cowboy living? ...nevermind, he could think about it later. Right now he needs that place to hide from whatever is chasing him.

Eddie jogged towards the house and looked back once in a while. His paranoia was making him uneasy.

As soon as he was in front of the door, he unhurriedly knock it - trying so hard not to bang it and startle the people living inside from his fear and hunger.

And the door swung open, revealing a child around 6 years old.

"Uhm, hi..." Eddie awkwardly greeted while putting his hand up. He wasn't sure if the kid looked terrified or-

"Aaaaaaahh!"

The child closed the door in front of Eddie's face. The American felt a sudden guilt.

"Mama! Mama!" The boy skipped back inside, and his voice was still clear for Eddie to heard. "There's a boogeyman in front our door!"

Definitely terrified. Eddie was genuinely in shock that some brat called him a fictional monster. It hurts him right in his poor heart.

However, he immediately recovered as a strikingly beautiful woman opened the door. She was shorter than him, and was wearing an apron over her dress. Eddie believed she was in the middle of cooking.

"Can I help you?" She cautiously asked. Well, he can't blame her after scaring her children away.

"Oh, good morning, miss."

"Actually, it is already evening, sir."

Before Eddie could continue on, he was surprised from the woman's words. He took a glance up yo see the sky is dyed orange and the night is coming soon.

What in the world? Wasn't he got into Life Foundation at night?

"Um..." Eddie was in numerous thought, but continues. "I-I'm sorry, I kinda lost track of time." With his swift talk, the atmosphere wasn't as weird as before now. "And yes, I need some help. There's uh... something out there that might be chasing me and-"

"-wolves?"

"Yeah, probably wolves - Wait, you know?"

"Quick, come on in."

She swung the door was wide enough for him to enter. Eddie was hesitant and lost in thought at first, but walked in the house nonetheless.

"Excuse me..." He muttered before seeing the woman frantically close and locked the door.

"They usually roaming out during dusk." The woman checked the situation outside from the window for a while before shielding it using a barricade made of wood, and she did the same thing to the other windows. Thanks to the candle lit by the boy on the table, it gave them some light.

"Go lit the other ones and the fireplace." She said to the boy who nodded in confirmation. "Please help me move this sofa to the door."

"A-Alright."

Breaking from his stupor, Eddie moved to the other side, whilst she's on the other, and put his hands under the sofa.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

With a nod, he lifted the soft furniture-

"Woah!"

-easily like a thin paper. Instead of helping, her mouth agaped at the stranger. She was lucky enough to quickly stood back before the arm rest could hit her chin hard.

"Uhh..." The awkward atmosphere made his shoulders heavier, along with the kid who had been poking his head out from the kitchen. To break the tense, Eddie opened his mouth. "lady?"

The woman blinked and pointed at the door. "J-Just put it in front of the door."

He nodded, carefully moving back and gently placed the sofa horizontally. He felt nothing. No shoulder ache; his back was perfectly fine. The way he lifted it was amazingly balanced.

"It supposed to be heavy..." Eddie brushed his palms and had a bewildered look on his face. The things back in his apartment was twice more heavier, he had to drag some of the furnitures to fit his taste, which took like 2 hours. Eddie had no strong muscle either.

' _What the fuck is happening to me?_ ' Eddie sighed and rubbed his aching neck and his chest as well.

"Are you alright?" The woman asked as he brushed his face, trying to get rid of his sudden tiredness. "You can stay for a night if you want. We have a guest room upstairs."

"N-No, I'm fine." He shaked his head nonetheless. This woman had given him shelter, and now he's going to complain about his fatigue? He rather kept it to himself and not causing the lady to worry more about him.

But then, his stomach was growling loud enough to echo through the hallway.

"...Sorry." Eddie sighed shamelessly. "Do you have uh, a food or anything to eat?"

"Oh, we're just about to take a dinner." She walked to the kitchen, as Eddie followed the suit.

With a hasty steps on the staircase, the boy came down from the second floor. "Mama, I have closed the windows upstairs."

"Good boy." His mother praised and gave him a pat. "Dinner's about to start."

"Uh-huh!" He nodded brightly and took a seat at the dining table.

What a happy jellybean.

"Mama." With a frown, the boy called while eyeing Eddie. "Why is boogeyman here?"

' _Oh, wow.'_

"Son, how many times I tell you that boogeyman isn't real. Gosh, it's that man's fault for corrupting the kid." The woman sighed and set the plates down onto the table. "Please have a sit, mister."

"Thank you..." Eddie quietly drag the chair out and hastily took a seat across the family. Candle light set on the middle. And one near the door frame. The room was quite dark, but it was enough for them to see each others' faces and their meals.

Eddie had a strong urge to swallow the food along with its plate. He was super hungry. He wanted to maw it up, however, it'd be very impolite thing to do given that he already stepped in a house with a family he didn't know of.

"Let's eat."

Right after they started to eat, he hurriedly stuffed the rice and the meat inside his mouth. Chewing loud enough to interrupt the two.

"So, where did you come from, sir?" As if breaking the weird tension, the woman gently asked Eddie who immediately swallowed and frowned.

"Well...here."

"No, I mean, which town are you living at?"

"What do you mean?" He had a perplexed face. "Here - San Francisco."

"San what?"

"San Francisco." Eddie noticed her puzzled look. "Well, if this isn't San Francisco, then where are we?"

"The Western Border." The woman then, made an 'o' with her lips. "Or perhaps you are from the east?"

"..."

He didn't know how to respond. He was lost in thoughts. One thing for sure, he wasn't in his city anymore. And this house looked like something come out of the old millennials. No lamps, no air conditioner or even a freezer and they used a fireplace. Was the family has an odd taste?

Eddie eventually shook his thought off and to prevent any misunderstanding from the kind lady, he nodded.

"Y-Yeah. I'm from there..." On a second thought, he decided to ask the lady. "If I may ask, uhm, can I use your telephone?"

"Tele...phone? No, we don't have that, sir."

Eddie blinked but nodded. "Oh, s-sorry." and he continued with his food. Weird...

Moments later as they were finished. Eddie asked to the woman who was currently washing the dishes.

"So, uh, you're living here alone with your son?" He casually asked.

"Oh, my husband is on a quest. He'll be back at tomorrow morning."

Quest?

"Papa is an adventurer!" The boy held his chin high. "One day, I'll become an adventurer like him, too!"

"Really? Wow, that's great." Eddie half-heartedly smiled. It's not because he didn't like the kid's ideal dream to follow his father's footsteps, but it was Eddie's.

He's feeling sick - head was spinning. Not sure if the family has a medicine for that, but he didn't wasn't going to ask for it. Eddie didn't deserve all this kindness they had been throwing to him.

"Mister, are you also an adventurer?" The boy asked nicely and Eddie quickly shook his head.

"No-No, but I'm actually a reporter...was." The American added.

"What's a lipowter?" The little kid couldn't pronounce properly. However, Eddie understood that he may have still learning how to speak some complicated words.

"In a nutshell, I informed people about the events going on all day so they'd know what's up once they opened up the internet or a TV."

The kid was making weird, confusing faces. Eddie had to hold back a chuckle. Well, can't blame the kid. Sooner or later, his parents will teach him about everything.

"Uhm, I've never heard about it before..." The lady had finished her work as she hung her apron on a hanger. "Is that a new job?"

They were confused. Hell, Eddie was even more confused than before.

"Well, it's a-"

 **Ẽ̴̡̩̱͉̳̦̪͎̅̃̇̅ͅD̴͔̣͍̖̦̖̤̆͌̅ͨ̓̋̊D̸̗͖̱̖̺̐̊͌ͮ̔͂̿ͅI̼͕͙͊̄̋ͩ͑̂̀E̡̡̙̝̯̰͎̓̔̇̌͜!̧̩̞̲̹̹͇̹ͤ̑͗ͤ͆̍͘**

The former reporter jumped and instinctively let out a small scream and fell down from his chair. The owner of this house gasped in shock.

 _'Wh-What the hell was that?! '_

"Sir, are you alright?"

She went and helped Eddie back to his feet. When the lady touched his warm hand, Eddie was shaking as if he could collapse anytime soon. She could even feel his body's temperature started rising slowly.

"V-Voice, did you hear a voice?"

"What voice?"

As she placed her palm on Eddie's forehead, her eyes opened wide.

"Oh gosh, you have a fever." She then, wrapped his left arm around her neck. "Let's get you upstairs."

"No, no, I'm okay...!"

"No, sir, you are NOT okay."

Ignoring Eddie's stubbornness, she brought him up to the second floor with a slight difficulty. Using one hand to open the door, she finally got him in the guest room and gently put his limbs down onto the bed.

"I'm gonna go down to get you some water."

"Wait...miss, you don't need to do that..."

His weak voice couldn't reach her and she was already on her way. Suddenly, his vision began to waver and eventually he got cut out from the world.

* * *

"...Urgh."

The man grumbled and slowly opened his eyes. What he saw first was nothing but a dark ceiling. His senses began to come back.

Eddie was covered in blanket and he could feel something wet on his forehead - It was a handkerchief drenched in cold water. He moved his head slowly to the left, a candle and a glass of water were on the nightstand. There was a window, like downstairs, it was blocked by a large wood. Not entirely, there's a small gap that allowed the moon shined through.

The hospitality of this family was heartwarming. But, like he said, Eddie didn't deserve it. And now he had to repay them back in some way.

Pushing himself up as the handkerchief fell onto the blanket, he forced his pained limb to grab the water. Once he got his hand on it, he instantly gulped it all up.

"Gah..." Eddie put the empty glass back. "Hits the spot..."

Not really. Refreshed, yes. But his unusual sickness is starting to overwhelm him again. He needs a doctor, and fast.

However, he couldn't go right now. He could tell it's already night, and recalling the lady's words, wolves were starting to roam outside. Seeing that she was awfully serious, Eddie instantly believed it.

"What's wrong with me..." Eddie groaned while cracking his neck. But then, he heard a rattling sound coming from right on the window.

He narrowed his eyes at the small gap around the wooden barricade. There was a shadow moving outside.

It perked Eddie's interest as he quietly stood from the edge of the bed and carefully move towards to investigate.

The floor creaked each time he set his foot on it. And each time it did, it always disturbed the hell out of him.

Once he made it, he swallowed his saliva, and slowly moved his head in front-

 **Stay away from the window**

He gasped at the hoarse voice and whipped around behind. There was nobody. He must have imagining things because he was tired. It usually happened to many people, as he once read an article about it.

Sighing as if to ease himself, Eddie returned to the window and peeked through the small gap-

A yellow eye is looking back at him. And an axe chopped through the barricade, almost hacked his forehead. It was just an inch beside his.

"Holy shit!" Eddie hurriedly retreated back. As he motion backwards, he thought he was about fell onto the floor, but somehow he didn't.

Eddie's body moved on its own as if was being dragged by a force, and his back eventually hit the wall.

At the same time, the wooden barricade was broken from being slashed into several pieces. And then, something came in.

It was a small green creature wearing nothing but a loincloth. Its yellow eyes were eyeing Eddie whose back is still kissing the wall. A saliva drooling out between their sharp fangs.

This was no wolf. And it was probably the ugliest thing he had ever seen in his entire life.

On the creature's hand, it was the axe from before and it was raised high as if ready to chop Eddie in half.

 **What the hell is this guy?**

Great. Now the rough voice was back.

' _Okay_ _, he's just one dude...I can make it out of do- '_

The door was just right beside him, but two of its companion entered. Both were using daggers and Eddie noticed there were green liquid on each of their blades. It halted him from running away.

Instinctively, as three creatures creeping closely and sneered at him, Eddie raised both of his hands up in a surrendering manner. Those things were threatening him, or so Eddie thought.

 _ **What**_ **are you doing?**

"I-I'm, uh...I'm putting my hands up."

He replied to the growlish voice unconsciously. The voice, his tired body or the monsters in front of him, either way, it stressed the living hell out of him.

 **You're making us look bad!**

Both of his arms were quickly lowered down by yet another unseen force. Yes, it wasn't his doing. Something was controlling his limbs. Was the voice doing this?

Eddie was shocked and he tried to brought his hands back up, but it had proven to be strong. In response, Eddie put all of his might and struggling at himself.

"No...!" His arms finally raised up again. "No, I am not!"

 **Yes, you are!**

It put his arms down, again. And Eddie fights back.

"No, I am not!"

 **Yes, you are!**

Again.

"No, I'm not!"

 _ **Yes,**_ **you are!**

And again...

"I'm not!" Eddie was breathing heavily from the struggle. As if looking at a good comedy, the monsters were cackling loudly at his laughstock performance.

 **Why would you do that?!**

"Because it's a very sensible thing to do?!"

 **I will take care of this myself!**

"Wha..."

One of the creatures quickly leaped and jammed the stained dagger on his left leg. Eddie screamed in agony, it was happening so fast as he went limp and fell down.

Without mercy, the thing rapidly stabbed his leg, making Eddie squirming side by side. And then, one with the axe jumped towards him.

"No, no, no! God, NO!"

Before the weapon could end him, Eddie's right hand unconsciously stretched out - and a black thing was sprouting out of his entire hand and lunged towards the monster. It was sent out of the window.

The tendril retreated and his hand was back to normal. Unaware to him as Eddie was busy strangely staring at his own limb, the other creature who was stabbing him was thrown and slammed onto the wall with the same tendril coming out of his leg.

Hearing a gruesome sound, both Eddie and the last monster looked at the bloodied corpse plasted on the wall. And strangely, at the same exact time, they were looking each other - perplexed and wondering what happened.

"I-I'm so sorry about your friends..." Eddie's voice cracked in frantic. Although he was geniune about it, the creature did not care and charged forward.

Too scared to dodge, he raised both of his arms out of reflex and shut his eyes. Again, the black tentacle sprouted out of him and wrapped around its neck. Completely suffocating it before throwing it onto the ceiling. Its head stuck inside and body went limp.

His 'hands' retreated back, breaking Eddie out of his stupor due to a sudden recoil. Gasping as he looked around, Eddie shakingly stood up. Then, he noticed one thing.

"My leg! I was stabbed and it's-" He constantly and panickingly checked his wounded part. Turns out, his lower leg was completely fine regardless of his tattered pants.

"Okay...?"

He was hurt. He felt the pain, and it was horrifyingly real.

"W-What the hell, what fixed me?"

 **Not 'what'; 'who'!**

Before Eddie could suck the air onto his lungs, he heard a scream - it was right beside this room and it was human. They need help.

The former reporter immediately pulled the door and exit, but somehow it was unattached from the hinges and got sent back outside as it created a rectangular hole. Eddie made an exasperated look.

"Oh, not again!"

Ignoring the anomaly he did, he hurriedly and went straight to the source. And the same thing happened to the poor door he was meant to open normally.

Eddie couldn't care less about it as he spotted the same monsters cornering the frightened kid around on the bed. Weapons at the ready.

Before he could do anything to help the boy, Eddie's left hand moved on its own and held the side of the broken yet intact furniture. He was still holding its doorknob. And an idea crossed his mind.

"Hey!"

Bringing up their attentions, the monsters halted and looking at Eddie. The next thing they knew, they were faced by a door.

Eddie swung with all its might and their body flew to the side, some who were lucky on the floor managed to survive however. He let go of the parts of what's left from the door, and spared a small moment to check the kid's condition. Relief swept his worry away as he was seemingly uninjured.

A snarl turned his worry up again. One monster near his left leaped with its club ready to pommel Eddie down. And the expected thing happened; Eddie was yet again saved by a thing appeared from his chest. Grabbing its face and pulled it closer for Eddie to grasp him and took an immediate action to slam it on the floor hard.

A disgusting splatting sound as its brain was destroyed.

"Urgh, God..." Eddie grimaced as his hand was covered in blood. "Sorry, I'm so sorry!"

 **Stop apologizing!**

Unbeknownst to him, the tendril sprouted out of his back to the wall and dragged him. Rescuing Eddie from his own demise by a knife.

As it trying to pull out its knife that is stuck, the other companion ran towards Eddie. His right hand instantly grabbed a leg of a chair beside and swung onto it once the monster got closer.

Seeing it went unconscious as its body ragged towards the end of the room, the last one finally got its knife back - cackling in succession. But unfortunately, its glorifying moment ended as soon as something latched around its body.

With its body wrapped, the tentacle pulled and raised it in front of Eddie who already stood.

"Jesus, you're looking more ugly this up close." He said in disgust, as its saliva drooling and yellow eyes squirming in fear.

Then, he noticed his free hand was clenching into fist and slowly raising. But strange enough, a black entity started to cover his entire arm up to his shoulder - and his hand (?) was even bigger than before and even more muscular with some white tainted veins here and there.

Eddie stared at his arm and the trapped creature confusingly back and forth. His mind was clouded with more questions. But, as he could feel the monster was trying to get out, Eddie reflexively hit its head with his huge knuckle and put it into sleep.

It fell down as the tendril and his arm was turning back to normal.

 **Outstanding!** **Now let's bite all their heads off and pile them on the corner.**

"Why would we do that...?" He looked around at the mess. Stunned.

 **Pile of bodies...Pile of heads.**

Eddie frowned in questionable face. The fact that the voice cheerfully exclaimed inside his head sent a chill running on his spine.

"Mister, how'd you do that?" The boy, looking surprised, questioned the puzzled Eddie.

"I-I dunno..." He shrugged. "Look, kid, we both really have to get out of here fast!"

-An ear-piercing scream came out from the first floor, and it somehow stung Eddie.

"Mama!"

"Hey, wait!"

The boy got up from his bed and went out of his room in a second. If Eddie wasn't stunned from the sound, he would have stopped him.

Noticing the unconscious monsters slowly waking up, Eddie hastily went out, passed through the hallway to the stairs. He saw the boy down there stopped in mid-way, shaking as if he didn't know what to do. Once Eddie hurriedly stood by his side, he opened his eyes wide.

Those green monsters were going to rip her dress. She was pinned down and couldn't do anything but screaming for help -

"Mama..."

The next horror scenario had struck Eddie to immediately took action before it could happen.

Hearing the rough footsteps from behind him, couple of monsters were chasing after him. Without looking back and grabbing the kid, the black tendril knocked the monsters away from his back and giving them some safe space.

His free left hand stretched out - the long tentacle goo attached onto one of the green monsters at the far right. While moving to a safe spot, he swung his arm to the left, sending every single of those creatures away from the woman.

Eddie stopped and put the kid down around the corner.

"Stay put, okay? Just don't move!"

The poor kid didn't say anything but nodded. That alone, gave Eddie a straight answer. The American turned back to the woman.

 **I wonder what those green things tasted like...**

She was about to be pinned again, however Eddie saved her by dragging her to him using the same black entity. Once she got closer to her son, she quickly embraced him into motherly hug.

Eddie returned his attention forward and anxiety rushed over his entire body.

One, two, three came down from the stairs, five, ten...there were twenty of them in total. All of the monsters were snarling and cautiously took a step towards them.

"U-Uh..." Eddie gulped, and even though it's shaking, his arms stretched to the side in protective manner.

 **Want to switch?**

"What-what are you talking about?"

 **Let me take the wheel.** The voice excitingly said. **You will stay at the passenger's seat.**

"Haha, that doesn't make any sense at all..." He sarcastically and quietly laughed.

One of them threw an axe and Eddie ducked to the left. The back of his hand latched out a tentacle and grasped the handle of the flying weapon. Instantly, he swayed his arm and throwing its own weapon to its master. Straight up in the head.

Eddie wanted to throw up at the graphic violence he caused. He had to get used to this. These weren't humans; they were bad monsters who deserved to die for attacking them and sexually assaulting the lady of this house.

Yes - They deserved to die.

One of them ran with its dagger and lunged toward Eddie. The same phenomenon happened like his arm - his right leg covered with a large black biomass, the shape made his leg look inhumane. With that, he kicked the charging monster to its chin, killing it instantly.

Seeing this, they changed their tactics by attacking at the same time. Some leaped towards him, some rushed with killing intent.

Eddie tried to defend himself and the family with everything he threw upon the green spawns. If one managed to pass from his side, 'it' tackled them away from Eddie's body. The whole things happened for a while, and some of the opponents are either dead or remaning unconscious.

There were seven more left. Panting, he decided to make a plan for the family to escape. He couldn't do this forever. His body felt sore and he's very tiring.

Still eyeing the monsters, Eddie crouched and whispered behind. "We gotta get out of here."

"B-But, how...?" The woman, who was hugging her scared son, stared at the door. And the monsters were blocking their way. "T-They won't let us go through..."

"Don't worry. I got an idea." Eddie tried so hard to reassure them and not letting his anxiety to best him.

He slowly stood. "Hey, uh, can you help us escape and...do your own thing?"

 **This would have been much easier if you let me take control!**

It sounded very impatient already. But Eddie ignored the meaning behind those words, as both of his palms closing together. When he opened them, black slime linking each hands. It looked like an interwined webs.

"Err, how does it work?!"

As one of them lunged to attack Eddie, it got trapped by the goo and Eddie's hand began to wrap around its neck and snapped - ending its life as the corpse fell.

"Oh, so that's how it is." He could use the slime as a shield, and he looked around his shoulder. "C'mon, I'll clear the way!"

Once the two got up, they began to move around the monsters. Eddie wrapped an attacker before knocking it away to its companions. It was rather easy, as they finally reached the door. Eddie kicked the sofa to the side for the lady to open the door while Eddie's watching their back.

The lady swung the door opened and freedom was in the air.

However - a giant shadow blocking their view.

She looked up, only to see the same disgusting face like the rest of them. The woman and her son were now quivering in horror. And its hand raised high.

Eddie wondered why they took so long and he looked back. Eyes widened at the giant in front of them, and the fact that they were going to be squashed like an ant made him skipped a beat.

-Riddled bodies of the family will haunt him forever.

"No!"

Without thinking twice, he pulled them back to the house as they skidded on the floor. It was too late to stop it, the incoming fist was hitting his entire body like a train. His body was sent back deeper into the dark side of the house.

He rolled around like a ragdoll before eventually stopped.

 **What were you thinking!?**

Eddie was still alive however, his body don't. His left arm was twisted into abnormal way, and both of his leg were fractured alongside his neck and spine. The only functional part was his right hand.

"..."

He tried to scream, but the only thing he could do was letting out a squawk. It wasn't long for him to understand that his jaw was broken.

"P-Please, don't hurt my child! J-Just take me! Please!"

"M-Mama! Mama!"

The other monsters were regaining their senses and made their way to the family.

The worse of all. He was forced to see the whole event of what's coming to the woman and the boy. He wanted to get there, he wanted to help the citizens from the repulsive pests. He tried to move his body but they wouldn't obey.

 **None of this would have happened if we just left them.**

No, they are good people - they helped us and gave us food. Even a room for me to sleep! They are nice to a pathetic shit like me!

They had done so much for him. But, was this how he repay them? A bad end like this...?

I need to help them! I must help them..!

Eddie's right arm flapping up and down, trying to drag his broken body forward. The terrible monsters already tore the woman dress apart, and the little kid was about to face his doom by a knife on the eye.

They were crying for help. And it fueled Eddie's rage and will to keep moving. Each parts of his limbs were painful to bear.

"...Khh..."

Soon, a goblin who was cackling smugly turned its face behind. There, it saw Eddie's weak attempt to move, and he was barely moving from his position. The damned creature then produced its dagger from its hip, and dashed towards Eddie.

Once the goblin crouched at Eddie's side, it stared at him pathetically as if taunting him to come at it. There was a fire in Eddie's eyes, and he lifted his hand and grasp the goblin's neck. It playfully jumped backwards and laughed.

 **...Fine. I will handle this alone!**

"Kakaka...Ka?"

The goblin slowly stopped laughing and saw Eddie's eyes moving unnaturally, and his arm stopped on the ground flatly. Stunned, the monster leaned in closely to his eyes. It turned black and white, and it repeatedly go on and on.

Was he already dead? Then it'd be a complete waste of time. It was no fun!

The goblin frustratingly kicked his dead body and was about to return back.

However-

"...!?"

Eddie choked its larynx and he glanced the goblin right into its yellow eyes. There was no life in his eyes.

No fear.

No anxiety.

No mercy.

Dark matters appeared all around him - on his hands, legs, chest, everything. It twisted his left broken arm back to its place along with his legs and dislocated jaw as cracking sound could be heard. Every parts of him were forcefully healed in a wrong, atrocius way.

Scared, the goblin stabbed his right black arm to no avail. The blade was hitting a solid material -not as fragile as a human skin - it repeatedly jammed the sharp blade and putting more effort into it. Eventually, the staned dagger snapped into two.

Each time it struggling to free itself, the more strength Eddie put on his hand.

His entire body was now cloaked, and he was gaining more mass. Eddie stood up in a most puppetry way; the black slimes pushed him up from the floor as if working like a foundation for him.

The goblin stared silently in horror at the person who was now very much taller and bigger than before. His black body had faint white veins. The black entity creeping onto his head - his lower jaw and forehead produced and replaced by sharp tooth before closing Eddie's face entirely.

Would a goblin regret his actions? Surely not. They weren't mindless, but they had no sense of moral as they are ferocious monsters who kill men and steal women into their own plaything and discarded them like a toy. Everything they did was just for fun.

Only fate would end their wicked life.

And today?

 _The hammer has dropped._

It had no nose, lips, hair nor ears. Those wide irregular needle-sharp fangs that looked like it was grinning the whole time.

 _Today marks the day where he will be judged-_

It opened its mouth wide, revealing a red-long prehensile tongue covered with saliva, licking the frightened goblin's head around as if tasting him.

 _-by the devil._

Out of blue, the black monster mawed his head before it could do anything and blood guishing out everywhere, gaining the attentions from the goblin's friends as they stopped their horrible acts as they instinctively released the family.

They saw another monster out of nowhere eating their own kin's body whole. Its white eyes narrowed into slit.

" **Juicy.** "

It could talk like a human being. But the grave voice was nothing like human.

"W-What is that..." She mumbled.

With a tearful voice, the woman shakingly looked around. The goblins were surprisingly scared of it. She immediately took this opportunity to cover herself with what's remaining of her dress and ran toward her trembling son.

" **Not half-bad..."** The dark creature slowly growled and turning its head to the side towards the gang. " **but I like it!** "

It was so fast - the monster lunged with its claws stretched out and grabbed an unlucky goblin, before pommeling him into pulp. Satisfied, it ripped his head apart before swallowing it into its stomach.

They fought back for their ownselves just to survive. One leaped onto its back, using a knife and jammed it. However, the giant was unfazed by his attempt.

Sprouting a tentacle from his body, it wrapped on the goblin's leg and pulled him in front. Hanging upside down, he could clearly see the bloodied-sinister grin as it drools. He squirmed to break free, screeching as if begging for any sort of help.

The black monster was absolutely enjoying every moment of it.

It chuckled as it grabbed his head, muffling his scream, and squeezing it like a lemon.

" **Puny spawns.** "

And pouring the essence into its mouth and tongue.

What's left of the goblin was thrown outside like a discarded puppet. Completely horrified, the rest of them flee from the scene. The monster crouched and showed its long tongue.

As if the group excited it more, it pounced and grabbed two by the heads outside, easily created a hole on the wall. Biting one alive, leaving his legs splatting on the green grass, while tossing the other and knocking three goblins down that tried to escape to the forest.

Then, sensing a danger, the black monster stopped a punch coming from the hobgoblin waiting outside all the time. It growled and slowly turning its head, towering him. White eyespots turned into slits as if mocking him..

As the claws closed and penetrating his skin, dark blood pouring out and he howled in pain. Before he could do anything, his fat body fell down as it grabbed him by the leg and started slamming him repeatedly and mercilessly, until the ground painted red.

The ground trembled each time. Miraculously, he was still alive and head spinning. It didn't take a long time for him to eventually died by blood loss or head trauma.

After that, the monster threw him back onto his friends. They were about to got up however, it was too late and they were trapped under the fatty. Trying to claw their way out, they sensed the weight was getting heavier as if a giant rock was placed on top of them, and it tormented them.

The monster stood on the dying hobgoblin's stomach. Letting out its tongue in glee, it raised its foot and began to stomp his gut.

Stomp.

Again-

Stomp!

Again-

 _STOMP!_

And again.

He coughed out of blood. The goblins below were suffocating and they cried in agony. Their abdomen crushed slowly and painfully. The unbearable weight overwhelmed them, and soon their visions wavered.

One last stomp had ended their wretched lives.

The monster momentarily checked them. A wide permanent grin was always on its face.

The sun slowly rised from the east. There stood a feral monster on a pile of bodies, and it roared to the sky - not of anger nor rage; out of pride to celebrate its victory for the whole world to hear.

The woman and the child had witnessed the brutality of the beast the whole time.

But Eddie, he was inside that thing all along and had a close experience from all the bloody violence of the horrible monstrosity. His body was controlled by something inside him and moving like an animal. Every time it walked, his skeleton felt like melting and stretching in a wrong way.

When it humped back from the bodies onto the soil and crouched, the thing looked around and searching for any goblins lingering around, or 'juicy brain foods' in its dictionary. Eventually, its eyes met both parent and child.

"M-Mama..."

His mother tried to comfort the trembling kid. Both of them were extremely traumatized by this lovecraftian monster.

Eddie couldn't blame them. He didn't know what the hell was going on.

And then - what made him in deep fear was the monster walked towards them. Loud and menacing 'thump'-ing sounds produced on each steps he took.

' _No! What are you doing!? Stop!_ '

Eddie couldn't do anything and just watching helplessly as this thing lowered its head onto the family. With the same grin, it opened its mouth. Eyes shut tied as the woman embraced her terrified son.

" **Where is the nearest town?** "

She gasped and her shoulders jumped at the demonic voice. Opening her eyes, she almost passed out from the monster's face.

"A...Aa..." Her voice trembled and not a single words coming out of her mouth. But, mustering up her strength, she gulped and pointed to her left.

"T-T-T-Thatway..."

The monster followed and it saw the road heading straight towards civilization. When it turned back however, she squeaked and unwilling to accept their fate.

But what comes next was unexpected.

" **Thank you.** " and then he raised his head back.

Leaving her stunned from its irritated and loathful comment, it crouched with all fours and rushed its way akin to an animal pouncing towards the town.

"Ma...Did that boogeyman save us...?"

After he said such unexpected words, his mother's eyes rolled back and fainted due to stress.

"Ma? Mama! Wake up!" The kid shook her to no avail. Guess she wouldn't be waking up anytime soon...

* * *

In a vast space that none human could enter - where the Gods and Goddesses gambling together to satisfy their desires, [Illusion] smiled sweetly at her decent roll, again.

For the second time today, she had her dice showing her good numbers and her adventurers were able to conquer tough situations. Alas, they returned safe and sound and heading back home with triumphant grins.

It was a marvelous news for her, and she was extremely glad. [Illusion] had a high confidence because of it, and she took her dice again and began to roll.

However - She gasped.

On the board, the numbers were so ugly enough for her to avert her gaze. The same fate happened once again, and this moment will forever happen.

Once the adventurer returned to his home. He, along with his family are doomed to die.

Her shoulders slumped in genuine sadness. If only she had the power to revert time, but Gods and Goddesses don't possess that kind of thing.

Across the board, [Truth] laughed mockingly at her bad luck. Like her, he was a God. A cruel one that is. And now, he was waiting for their misfortune to come thanks to her.

But she already got used to it - being laughed at. If anything, she was more worried about the poor family and not herself.

If only _he_ was around near them...But that one adventurer was on another quest that is so far away. And it was only a matter of a minute for the family to have their last moment.

[Illusion] sighed. No more crying over spoiled milk - the next roll will be-

...!?

The two higher deities were in surprised that the parent and the child were still survived after their house were raided. Putting more surprised that the creatures were killed one by one.

By what? Who?

The questions lingered on their head. [Illusion] had experienced this before when every time she did a bad roll onto an adventurer, but when he showed up, he somehow severed the fates of both him and the girl.

They saw a small black tentacle arose and appeared from the board. Turning into a figure of a man coated in black and tainted with veins. The piece then, moved on its own to the town.

Who was this person?

One thing for sure, is that this man wasn't bound by the rules of this world.

Like him, this man isn't bound by wicked fate.

* * *

 **Hello there. I see you made it through here. So! let** **us talk about Venom. In case you have read read this story, then I can only assume you already have seen the movie. But, I'll put this just for a safe measure:**

AHOY! MINOR SPOILERS AHEAD, CAPTAIN!

 **The movie itself had so many plotholes! One step on the hole and you'll enter the abyss full of questions. Like, why the hell it took some guy to go this place to this place for 6 months!? Why Ann had her laptop opened when Eddie and her were having "fun"? If it opened for a day, then I must ask: WHERE CAN I BUY THAT?**

 **And there's too many to list. The weak parts of the movie either than plotholes are:**

 **1\. Carlton Drake. The so-called evil man who had an evil messiah complex with his E-V-I-L ways of saving humanity had a weak motivation.**

 **2\. The supporting characters were boring. Except for Stan "The Man" Lee!**

 **3\. Sony handled Venom's character was wrong. Venom is called loser in his homeplanet? Like...wtf? They already messed up his origin, and now they messed up by stating Venom is the weakest of his kind? O_o**

 **4\. Corny dialogues. Like this for example:**

 **Riot: "VENOM! Get on the ship!"**

 **Venom: "No! I won't let you destroy this planet!"**

 **Riot: "Then dieee!"**

 ***cue guttural noises intensifies and a lot of OOF***

 **That's like something straight out of Bayformers! And I didn't like that at all.**

 **5\. The introduction of the SECRET CHARACTER for the sequel sucks so bad. If Sony don't change Woody's terrible wig in the next movie, I'm gonna cry...*sniff***

 **And that's probably my whining. There seems to be more that I failed to spot. Now the positive parts are pretty much Tom Hardy's performance, providing voice for the black symbiote, and Venom biting people's head off on screen. Now that's what Venom fans were eager to see. I had no problems with the CGIs, and the action scenes are good. Tom did a great job.**

 **The great: This Venom is actually better than Topher Grace's Venom (dude, where's your tongue?). And I honestly enjoyed Venom rampaging in the big screen. Overall, the movie is solid 6/10 from me.**

 **End of rant!**

 **Now onto Goblin Slayer: Oof, the past controversy, which still lingers around the community until now. All I say is that I can't blame people who went in blindly because I understand, and this Goblin Slayer belongs to the adult box where Berserk and his companions are living. Now, that aside, we should really complain why the hell are they changing GS into CG in some scenes? Jesus, it reminded me of Berserk 2017...**

 **Anyways! After seeing Venom and Goblin Slayer, I had a terrible, worthless idea of putting Eddie into GS - which what I thought it'd be cool but in reality, it isn't. Whatever, this is Fanfiction! Crazy stuffs happen on this site! XP**

 **Oh, the rest of my story? Don't worry. The documents are safe with me, I just need to reread them up. Speaking of that, it made me stressed that I used too many wrong words and almost got me down. "Almost". I don't know why, but it just did...**

 **Wanna see the continuation? Be sure to leave a REVIEW to bring my motivation up and running. Cuz that is all I need and nothing else - other than my phone and laptop.**

 **P.S. I have suffered into a new hell. There was no turning back on Granblue Fanfasy now...**

 **P.S.S. Jeanne had joined my crew today. She's all I need...**


	2. Chapter 1: Another Realm

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Only my crippling depression. XP**

* * *

The sun has finally rose from its slumber, shining its warmth upon the people are they are doing their usual morning routines. It wouldn't take a long time until the town is crowded with hustle and bustle.

Far from the townsfolk, a familiar black beast is making its way towards the Frontier Town. Each time it pounced, the ground quaked from its monstrous strength and leaving massive trails of footprints on the dirt.

Soon, it skidded and stopped right under a tree. Placing its giant hand on the trunk and head peeked out, they can see their destination on the horizon. A few more walking would be able to let them reach the town. Or just land on the center of it in just one jump.

Eddie was glad they didn't run into any citizens while they were on the run. The poor people would be scared by this black biomass. He has no clue of what this beast is. But the only thing he knows is the demonic voice inside his head was actually this monster controlling his entire body.

The way it tore apart the green creatures before was sadistic - it has no sense of mercy at all. Not that it bothers Eddie that much, as those green things deserved what they got, he was concerned more about himself and the family back there.

Eddie had an uncanny feeling that the monster was holding back from eating both the lady and the kid. And if they were eaten, Eddie realized he had to live his whole life with this thing with guilt.

" _...Before you proceed through, can I have my body back?_ " Eddie internally gulped as it snarled.

" **We are not going there with this form?** " Its harsh voice has a sign of dissatisfaction.

" _You're gonna scare a lot of people if we go to that place like this._ " A horrified thought then crossed Eddie's mind. " _You're not planning to bite them, are you?_ "

The monster grumbled in a sort of disappointment, and Eddie's hypothesis slowly became true. If that would happen, Eddie feared he could do nothing other than watching 'himself' wrecking havoc.

To his relief, the beast's form slowly shrinks while its mouth opens wide and revealed Eddie's perplexed face. The black biomass began to oozes back and hiding inside his clothes and body.

After repeatedly making sure that no one saw him, he breathed out and letting his body sunk under the tree. He rested his back behind the trunk and taking a moment to calm himself down.

Unaware to him, a black tendril produced from his left shoulder. As it slithered out and extended in the air, a face with white eyespots and maw filled with sharp teeth formed at the end of it.

It slowly turned to face Eddie who has a dumbfounded look.

Chills running down onto his spine as Eddie stared at its ridiculously wide smile.

"What the hell are you?" Cautiously, Eddie questioned the thing.

" **W** **hat you humans called us, the 'symbiote'.** " It answered with no sense of killing intent as if talking to a mutual friend.

Suddenly, Eddie recalled everything of what Dr. Dora had explained. About how Life Foundation discovered alien life forms outside of the Earth's atmosphere. Of course, Eddie scoffed it, even made a joke about it. But the expression came from the doctor said otherwise.

And now? The alien is right in front of his face.

"So, you're that E.T..." Eddie sarcastically muttered. "You...You just bit those things' heads off."

" **Fuel in the tank,** " The symbiote motioned its head slightly to Eddie's stomach. " **think of it as a vehicle. And you, Eddie, are my ride.** "

Vehicle? Ride? Is it using Eddie to go somewhere?

"Where are you going?" Eddie asked warily.

" **Home.** " It said simply. " **We need Carlton Drake's rocket to sent us back...** "

Eddie noticed there was a pause from the symbiote. "But...?"

Narrowing its eyes, it turned and looked around. " ** _This_ is not your home.**"

True to its words, Eddie had noticed there were absolutely no towers in this area. Just a plain grass, forest, and dirt roads with wooden fences separating the former.

" **We are in a different world.** " The symbiote had coincidentally spoken out his thought.

Yes, Eddie had his imagination went wild before - thinking that they're in a different planet. But after all, that's just his imaginations, right?

"Im-Impossible, what makes you say that?" Eddie frowned as it turned its head.

" **You, Eddie. Based from the reminiscence of your 'San Francisco'.** " The symbiote smiled and Eddie's eyes turned wide as if realizing something terrifying.

"Are you...you looking inside my memories?"

" **Yes.** " It chuckled as if Eddie's bewildered look amused it. " **I know all about you, your emotions _and_ your life.**"

Then, Eddie's head starting to ache and he could feel that his brain is slowly gnawed by this alien. He held his temple as his visions began to waver.

" **You are a loser...** "

"Get out of my head...!" Eddie groaned as the pain stopped. He took a few deep breaths and the symbiote's mouth turned into a more wider grin.

" **Eddie.** " It called and gained his attention. " **Cooperate, and you might just survive...** "

'Might'. Somehow, Eddie doubted it. This thing could kill or eat him at any second, Eddie has to keep his guard up for his entire life while sticking with the symbiote. He will believe and follow what it says, but it doesn't mean that Eddie fully trusted it. If this thing goes rampage, then Eddie is the only one who can stop it, at least...

Giving a weak nod, the symbiote's face deformed and the tendril returned back to Eddie. Using the trunk as a support for him to stand up, Eddie narrowly gazes at the small city.

Steeling his heart, Eddie started to walk towards into the strange civilization.

* * *

The town is lively with some civilians having a bright look on their respective faces. People selling stuffs here, childs playing in the empty space on the corner there. This place seems more alive than Eddie's former city.

Two things that are weird in this "world", beside their old-fashioned clothes, is that some humans have long ears, and some are awfully short with thick beards. And the other is their attributes which are considered illegal in America as they're carrying sharp weapons outside. Some of them are even carrying sticks with each different shapes.

"Where's the police when you needed them..."

 **No police. They cannot help us.**

"Yeah-yeah, man, I was just joking." Eddie almost stumbled at long-eared female human, which he look at her back with an odd face. "Besides, I don't think they even exist here."

 **Different world... different rules. We should be wary of everything.**

"Uh-huh." Eddie nonchalantly nodded at its wise advice.

He has spent some time walking around the main street, and Eddie realized another problem has occurred.

This town, or even this world itself, doesn't happen to use English. The words written were like Arabic or even Hebrew. As an experienced reporter who likes to seek the truth, Eddie has no problem buying and reading a history book to discover what's the deal with this world - its geography or anything related to help him back.

Everyone here is actually speaking his mother tongue. Though, it doesn't surprise him that much, concerning he had talked with that family before.

What bothers him is the foreign and gibberish letters might give Eddie some trouble to interpret them. It's going to be like learning Spanish all over again, except this is much, much worse. Thank goodness there are some shops that have signs or symbols which showing what kind of business they're doing or selling.

An exasperated sigh escaped his lips. Eddie put that problem aside for a while, he can worry about it later. He hopes there's a book for beginners to learn this language.

So far as his eyes can see, there's no cutting edge technologies and everything is like dated back in the old centuries. People are using carriage and horses for their transportation and business shipment.

His mind now is focusing on the tallest building in this town where a person, or a group, can be seen going in and out, and he figured if he should go in there - it's probably a tavern or something like that.

Maybe he should stop by and order a drink? Yeah, right. Eddie absolutely doubted his remaining dollars in his wallet would be useful right now. They must be using an ancient currency given how they live their life here, as he had noticed one person using rusty coins to trade for a meat.

"I think I should become a beggar." Eddie muttered. Smirking at his own joke.

 **What? Why?** The symbiote seems surprised of how easily Eddie said that.

"Well, y'know, maybe we can earn money that way."

 **You're going to humiliate us like you did before.** It groaned as if the act he is about to commit is disgustingly low. **I know a plan: How about we find a guy, lure him into an alley, and bite his head off, and then we take his money away from his body. Starting with that man over there!**

"Wha- NO!" Eddie exclaimed loudly enough to startle some people around him.

Noticing that people are staring at him awkwardly, he hastily made his way pass them, constantly apologizing as he gently shoved them away.

"Look, _we_ cannot just hurt people, alright? You're going to make news about us and drive them into us!"

As Eddie is busy talking with the thing inside his head, he found himself arriving in the dark corner of the town.

"They'll hunt us down to the end of the world with their forks, sticks, and everything they're gonna throw at us if they found out you eating a person."

The law in this world is probably more weaker than his. But it doesn't mean they won't get unwanted attention if this thing do as it pleases and causing themselves getting stabbed by a blade from behind.

 **I can't see the problem. They come to us; we stomp them down!** It happily replied.

"No, no, no! We cannot, okay? We can't! Just no!" Eddie immediately forbid it.

With a final and stern "No." from Eddie, the symbiote grumbled and didn't reply to him. Is it upset? Eddie couldn't care less. He is just awfully glad it doesn't go full-on rampage.

He leaned behind a wall and released a long and loud sigh. The whole events stressed him out to the point he wanted to just end everything, and hoping his next life won't be a crap.

As if remembered something, Eddie hurriedly patted his pocket and is in relief as he took out his phone. Checking if its alright like last time, he unlocked the device. Nothing changes, still no signal. What did he expect? He's in some kind of a nightmare right now?

" _Psst!_ 'ey, buddy!"

Eddie's shoulders slightly jumped at the voice. It was coming from his side and when he looked, a tall figure stepped out of the shadow. He is much taller than him as Eddie stared up at the face that looks like an old man with white hair and moustache wearing shades, his smile is making him both comfy and uneasy. Paper scrolls are standing beside it and...

Wait a minute.

"Oy, down 'ere, lad."

The slight grumpy voice led his head down. And the next thing caught him in deep surprise.

A female...her figure actually wasn't tall. She was shorter and her height reaches the upper legs of the American. The shitty grin plastered on her face showing her sparkling white teeth. Her luxurious golden clothes almost made Eddie jealous.

Well, he'll be damned...this short girl is carrying a large bag twice her size yet her kness aren't giving up. Eddie wondered if there are stuffs inside, or just papers as they're poking out of its side. The old man's face Eddie saw before was just a mere sticker.

"Me name's Sparkle" She extended her hand and Eddie hesitantly lowered his body and reaches out for a handshake. " 'Sparkle'. Get it? Like a gold. Glittering~ and spakling~!"

"Eddie-" The moment they joined hands, Sparkle immediately shook it causing Eddie's arm to tremble up to his shoulder as if like an electric wave. "Brock...!?"

"Rock? Solid and hard, eh? Ah, I see, good name, good name." The short girl nodded in acknowledgement as he released his hand and Eddie hurriedly jerked back.

"No, it's 'Brock'. Eddie Brock."

 **She smells** **terrible...I don't like her.**

"Burock? Whakanda name is that!?" Sparkle's words offended Eddie a bit as he frowned, but the short girl ignored it and just continues on. "Y'know what? 'orget it. Sparkle loves business, and business is all Sparkle want!"

"...huh?"

"Business, Burock! Let us talk about business! I see yer holding a valuable item on yer hand..." Her eyes glittered as Sparkle pointed her finger at Eddie's left hand.

"You mean...this?" Eddie raised his phone up.

"Yez! Yez! That thing, whatever!" Sparkle then cleared up her throat. "Say, buddy, how about yer give me that, and in return, Sparkle'll give you 1,000 Golds?"

One thousand golds? Hey, that seems to be a fair price but...

"Uhm..."

"Ooh, I see~ not enough, eh? Twice the golds then. 10,000!"

"..."

"Still dissatisfied? 100,000! How's that!?"

That's a probably lot of money that he could spend for his entire life here. Still, as much as Eddie likes the sound of that, he still needs to keep his phone until he finds a way to return home. It contains proofs to send and lock Carlton Drake behind a cell. And maybe, he could bring his job as a reporter back.

"Sorry, it's-it's not for sale, kid." Eddie pocketed his phone back carefully.

"Not for a 1,000,000 too...?"

"Nah, sorry." Eddie shook his head and the sweet kid looks dejected. The sight wrenched his heart a bit but it had to be done.

Her face lit up all of a sudden.

"Oh, yer wanna buy some of my stuffs? Don't worry, they're all cheap!" The girls shook her bag as her treasures rattled inside. Eddie then, raised his palm and mutters, "no."

"Why nay?"

"Well, I don't have golds..." Eddie wryly smiled. "And no, I'm still not gonna trade this..."

As Sparkle motioned towards his phone, he quickly reminded her and she pouted back.

"Curses..." She crossed her arms in dissatisfaction. Shortly afterwards, she speaks again. "By the way, Burock, you an adventurer, yeah?"

"Adventurer?" He raided his brow.

"Yea, duh. Those mercs' clearing quests in the Adventurers Guild in the center of this town and get ka-ching in return. Ya one of them?"

"Uh, no." He shook his head negatively and the girl scoffed.

"Bah, that explain yer lousy shirts with no armor.. 'ey, how about trading yer cloth-"

"No." Eddie deadpanned.

"Figures.." The girl rolled her eyes at her own failed attempt and spun backwards, her large bag almost fell down but she managed to balance herself. "If yer need sum rare stuffs from Sparkle, just call me, pal. Ciao~"

"Hey, wait a sec...ond?"

Into the darkness she went. Her existence permanently gone as if she was vanished in an instant. He doesn't know and he doesn't care. The time they had spent talking about 'business' doesn't help his progress to find a way home.

 **Waste of time.** The symbiote spoke the truth as Eddie half-heartedly nodded in agreement. The host and the symbiote went back into the town.

The place is still crowded with numerous people. After all, it is still noon and the heat of the sun is burning his skin alive.

As Eddie reached the heart of the small town, he stared at the tower in front of him.

Well, the conversation before wasn't fully worthless. Eddie managed to gather small info from Sparkle regarding Adventurers Guild. Now, because of that, he wondered if he should become a mercenary himself to earn some currency and help him to survive in this world.

Eddie was a bit worried that he might have to get his hands dirtied with blood afterwards. Sure, he already killed some "things", but it was just self-defense. The rest was brutally murdered by the symbiote; not him.

In this kind of messed up situation, would morality prohibited him from going even further?

Certainly not. There are monsters here. _Evil_ creatures hunting down those who can't help themselves, and evil should be punished. Plus, they are not humans to begin with. So, why must he hesitate?

Eddie cursed whoever had to put him here - be it accidentally or not - in the first place. He will make sure they will lose their teeth once Eddie meets them at some point...

Then, his hand is unconsciously lifted out of blue, causing Eddie returned back to reality as his palm is forcefully placed on a man's shoulder that was just passing by.

"Hey-hey, what the hell are you doing!?"

A black matter oozes out of his fingers and it enters the dumbfounded guy's skin on his neck. The man's eyes turned white and black repeatedly. After a while, the symbiote released its victim and returned to Eddie's body as he jerked his hand back.

Eddie was about to ask if he is okay as the man wobbles around and quickly continues to walk down the street.

Confused and terrified, the host opened his eyes wide before rage starting to swell within him.

"What did you just do...!? What part of 'no hurting people' that you do not understand!?"

 **Only tasted** **his brain; I did not kill him.**

"Ta-tasted his brains?!"

 **I could eat his liver, lungs, heart and everything from the inside if I wanted to. _Chill_ , Eddie. He will be alright.**

"..."

Eddie gulped. This 'cooperation' between a human and an alien is somehow not working at all...

 **What are you waiting for? Go inside.**

"Right, right..." After a short reply, he stepped towards the tavern.

The alien was growing impatient. Eddie wasn't sure why, but he could sense it was eager to learn more like the former reporter.

Once Eddie pushes the two-way door, a warm atmosphere showered his body from the heat as if greeting him. People cheering on the side of the area, drinking all their concerns away. Some of them mention something regarding about quests, items, opponents and or weapons. Those conversations coming out of their mouths like it was a normal thing to talk about.

After the sightseeing, Eddie approached a young woman in her early 20s, who seems to be a receptionist judging by her formal garb, standing with a gentle smile plastered on her attractive face.

"How may I help you, sir?"

Eddie doesn't know how long she's been working here, but she has a smooth voice and absolutely professional, no doubt. Eddie had met tons of different faces as he interviewed tons of different people. Some people did a nice job hiding their true persona and some had failed. And this girl right here belongs to the first category.

"Yeah," Eddie cleared his throat a bit. "I would like to be an adventurer."

Straightforward and formal, just like that. Internally, Eddie prayed it won't have qualifications for the job. That'd be troublesome concerning he just transported into an unknown world. He had a flashback when the first time he applied for a job as a photographer a few years ago in New York before becoming a successful reporter in San Francisco.

He was at the top of his grace until, well, you know the rest. And from that time on, it was hard to get a decent jobs and all of them declined Eddie's proposals just because of the "Interview with Drake" incident.

The receptionist, looking a bit perplexed, stares up to the bottom and finally asks a question:

"Are you certain about that, sir?"

It is probably because of his unprepared attires. Excluding the living symbiote in his body, Eddie does not have any single weapon on his hand.

Eddie nodded firmly. "Yes, I know very well about everything, ma'am."

An unreadable expression coming from the Guild Girl confuses Eddie to the point he thinks that he's not fit to take this work. It's life threatening, he knows. But this might be the only job he could take.

After a second, a nod of confirmation from the woman washes Eddie's pessimistic mind. Yet, the Guild Girl isn't actually smiling gently like before. Either she doesn't care or concern about Eddie, she's definitely a professional at faking a smile.

"Can you read and write?"

"...shit." Eddie stood like a stone as he slurred.

He absolutely did not see this coming. If the receptionist asked this type of question, then she would ask Eddie to fill out a form in letters he doesn't understand.

"Sir?"

Eddie blinked and rubbed his chin as he makes a quick thinking. He doesn't have any money to buy himself a dictionary or some art book to help him understand. Seeing there's no other choices, Eddie made up his mind and he lies.

"Yes, I can..." He tried to make it smooth and not letting his voice cracked.

 **Your heart beating fast, Eddie. Are you nervous?**

' _Shut up._ '

He could sense the symbiote grinned inside his head. The woman then, took out a sheet from her desk behind the counter and put it on the table.

"Please fill this form out." She instructed. "And you can leave 'Abilities' and 'Adventure History' spots blank, we will handle those later."

Muttering a "thanks" as Eddie nodded in understanding, he picks up the pen that has been set down by Guild Girl and dipped it on the inkpot. The Adventure Sheet is nothing special to Eddie, as the squares are neatly arranged from top to bottom-...

Wait.

Hold up.

Hold the fuck up.

"This..." Eddie's voice was cracked in disbelief. He picked the paper up and showed it to the woman. "Isn't this D&D's character sheet?"

"Excuse me?" Guild Girl blinked.

"D&D - Dungeon and Dragons!" He exclaimed and rapidly yet quietly tapped the sheet as though it's a big deal. "That roleplaying game people used to play in real life?"

"I'm...not sure what you're talking about, sir." Her complicated face distinguished Eddie's fact as if she doesn't know what that is.

 **Different world, Eddie...**

Just as Eddie was about to retort, the symbiote immediately reminded back. It didn't take long for him to realize it as Eddie stupidly blinked.

"Uh, sorry...forget what I said."

Hastily, Eddie returned to face the sheet and moved his pen on to the top while the young woman briefly gazes him weirdly. The awkwardness surrounding them both is so dense it's killing Eddie on the inside.

And then comes another problem:

He can't _write_.

Sure he remembered the categories of the Character Sheet. The style and the context is so similar. The only trouble he's having is just the letters.

He was about to give up, return the paper to the Guild Girl and just find other places to get money from. But, suddenly, his hand starts moving unnaturally.

"Wha..."

He has completely lost control of his limb as it began writing under what Eddie assumes it as "Name". After finishing, it moves to the "Age" and started to fill it again. The movement is very robotic and inhumane.

Of course, The Guild Girl also notices this anomaly. Looking perplexed and concerned, she opened her lips.

"Sir?"

"Yes?"

"Is everything...alright?"

The moment she finished, Eddie reflexively stared at Guild Girl, realizing he is writing while looking at her. He turned his eyes wide and sweat rolled down to his chin. He knows the writing was all the alien's doing and Eddie didn't bother to stop it. Yet, if this keeps going, then the awkwardness between both will start growing and it will become more uncomfortable.

 **Just act natural. Joke around like you always did.**

Eddie followed its advice as he lowly chuckled.

"Err, yup. This-this is actually...one of my skills." Eddie paused and thinking to add something for a second. " 'Eye of the hand', is what it's called. I learned it from the Tomb of Machachu..."

With a smirk as he placed his other hand on his hip while his possessed hand dipped the pen on the inkpot before continues to write again.

Eddie used an old cringy joke he liked during highschool to his friends. He was expecting a giggle or a frown coming from the receptionist, but all she did was nodding and mutters "I see." with a smile as if it was natural phenomenon.

 _'Wow, she really believed that?_ ' Eddie sarcastically smiled and gazed back at the sheet. It's almost done now. Leaving two categories she mentioned alone, there's still one more thing left.

 **Class...What should we write?**

Eddie's shoulders slightly slumped down along with his smile in small distress.

Class "Alien Symbiote"? Too straightforward that it might pull people's attention. What about "Meat-Loving Eater"? Meh...

What should he fill?

"Oh, how's 'Parasite' sound?"

 **-PARASITE!?**

"I mean you always take control of my body-"

His words were cut off as he was sent back down with a yell. Everyone in the room were startled as their activities stopped, including Guild Girl. She leaned her head slightly and peeking at Eddie to see if he's alright.

The man is seen lying and squirming with his limbs spread onto the floor. Eddie groaned as if something is preventing him from standing up.

"Mmrghhh..." Eddie struggled to lift his right arm up. Within a second as it slowly raised, he saw a thick black slime sticking his limb and pulling him back again.

 **The word _parasite_ is... disgusting! VILE, even! What made you think of us like that!?**

"Um, sir?" Guild Girl asked.

"G-Gimme a second." Eddie made a short reply

 **Never. Ever. Use that word again!**

"Ok-Okay! I'm sorry!"

 **Good!**

As he could feel the symbiote released its tormenting bind, Eddie breathed heavily and grateful that the alien didn't decide to brutally murder him. He took a find moment to gather the air on his lungs as he laid on the ground.

"What the hell is he doing?" The Guild Girl's companion asked strangely. She responded with a small shrug.

Later on, Eddie slowly got up. Placing both hands on the counter as a support, he raised his body straight up. Afterwards, he noticed that everyone is staring at him from the side. The cheers were replaced with wariness, and some of them can be seen gripping their respective weapons.

"..."

"..."

"...I'm fine."

After an awkward nod coming from Eddie, they went back to their drinks and meal, and the crowded atmosphere returned.

"It was my, uh...my invincible friend playing with me." He effortlessly explained and chuckled.

He glanced at his sheet and took his pen once again, ignoring the dry smile from Guild Girl.

Now, back to the main problem...

"C'mon, tell me what happened! How did it feel?"

"No, absolutely no."

"You were bit by a small venomous arachnid, dude. You gotta tell me how did you survive that?!"

"Still no..."

"Well then, where did it bite you?"

"... _My_ ass."

"...Oh."

A party consists of two men complete with high-quality equipments had caught up Eddie's attention until they got out of the building. He almost scoffed from the man's bad luck, though part of him felt sorry for the poor man.

Venomous arachnid, huh?

Venomous...

 **...I like the sound of that.**

The symbiote grinned as it moves Eddie's hand and fills in the "Class" category. Satisfied as he smiled, he put down the pen and give the paper to Guild Girl, whom received it with her delicate hands.

Eddie is waiting for the confirmation of the woman as she scanned words per words in a brief moment.

"Mr. Eddie Brock?" She said as the words rolled off her tongue.

"That's me."

"Your class is...Venom?"

"Yup."

A complicated look crossed her face. Then, as if she shrugged it off, the Guild Girl took a stylus and carved some letters into a small porcelain tile with an impressive skill. When he received the tile from the woman's hand, Eddie noticed it contains the same important information of his Adventure Sheet in smaller size.

"What's this?"

"We call it 'Status'. Other than for your identification, it will also be used to verify your identity, just in case if anything happens to you, so try not to lose it."

Eddie realized what she said. 'if anything happens', meaning when he was brutally murdered that none could recognize his face, this dog tag will help the Guild to corroborate his identity. Not like they're gonna ressurect him, at least they could give him a proper burial.

He hung it around his neck. Finally, he has become a mercenary.

But what now?

"If you manage to exterminate your targets or how much good you've done by clearing lots of quests, you'll get a Rank Up in no time."

"Quests are posted over there." The Guild Girl gestured at the giant corkboard on his side, Eddie gazed at the papers that almost covered the whole wall. "Choose ones that are appropriate to your level, of course."

One by one, Eddie quickly checked. From what he could gather, there are two types of quests: Finding items and hunting monsters. Though the former is rare to be seen, and the ratio between the two is terribly unbalanced. It doesn't faze Eddie knowing there's also different types of monsters, such as: dragons, demons, trolls and etc.

The promising rewards of those hard quests are so high it could awaken the inner greeds of people. Eddie would like to take them. After all, he's going to let the symbiote loose on them and he has nothing to worry about. Probably...

Sadly, those quests are mostly for Silver ranked or above, as they've been stated right on top. So that's out of question.

' _My God...This is an RPG world._ '

Eddie sarcastically smiled and shook his head tentatively. At the bottom of the board, he fixed his gaze at the beginners' quests. As expected, the prices are meh. All coppers and one or no silver probably isn't enough to feed himself. _And_ the alien inside him.

As he scanned from the left to right, top to bottom, Eddie noticed one quest intrigued him.

"Hey, miss." He called.

"What is it?"

"Are these... goblin creature-things have a size of child?" Eddie lowered his palm just below his leg.

"Yes." The Guild Girl nodded in response.

"And have yellow eyes, sharp teeth and long ears?" He mimicked them by placing two fingers on either side of his ears.

"Yes."

"Green skinned, too?"

The Guild Girl nodded again, but this time, she asks Eddie. "What's wrong? Have you seen a goblin before?"

"Well, yeah. I even fought a bunch of them."

 _ **We**_ **ate them...**

"Oh..."

The expression of the woman is telling Eddie that she doesn't believe what he said.

 **These green snacks are just tasty! We should take one of the quests and make our way to their nest. Plus, I'm getting hungry and your liver is...moist, it looks delicious...**

Eddie went wide eyed. "WAIT!"

"Huh?" The Guild Girl was surprised.

"Oh, uh, I..." Eddie rubbed his hair out of slight distress. "I'm-I wanna take that goblin quest."

He pointed towards the paper and the end of the board. The receptionist peeked and gazes a bit before making an apologetic look.

"Oh, I'm afraid that has been taken."

"By who?"

"A party consists of a Warrior, a Fighter, Wizard and also Priestess. They are still rookies but..."

 **Hurry up and look for another one... Her pretty head would be a waste to us to munch...** The alien grumbled and Eddie could feel it almost lost all sense of reasons.

"What did I tell you about eating people?" This time, he managed to keep his voice low and he skidded on the board, looking for another goblin quest.

 **But we're starving** **!**

As if on cue, his stomach roared from the inside.

"Sir, how about cleaning the sewers or gathering common items? Those are good starts for the beginners like you." Guild Girl tried to help Eddie who's busy searching.

"N-No, we're fine..." He shortly replied. "I have a massive-extreme-diabolical-ravenous suit in me. I'll be fine."

' _We...?_ '

Ignoring the arched brows of the woman and her friend beside, Eddie finally found one as he tapped on the board like an impatient child.

"This. I want to take this!"

"Then, it's on the far west side of the town."

"Where's that? Is it there or there?" He hastily asked as he pointed his back and his front.

"It's on your right, sir." She merely pointed at her side.

"Thank you-thank you...!" Eddie nodded and walking backwards towards the exit in a most awkward way possible. It wasn't his doing, of course.

"Wait, you're going there alone?" Her voice filled with disbelief.

"Yeah no, I have the expert waiting for me outside and he barely can wait!"

The Guild Girl is quite worried that he might fall from his moonwalk. But her concern flushed away when he turned towards the door with no injury.

"What a guy...He's definitely my type." Her companion who is always sitting commented sardonically and Guild Girl could only respond with a sigh.

It's not like she doesn't care. In fact, she's still quite perturbed even after the man's reassurance. But after hearing he got an "expert", which might be that _man_ , helping him, it relieves her a bit.

As Eddie swung the door back, trying so well not to break it, he hurriedly exited.

But, his shoulder accidentally shoved onto one guy's who wears a full and dirty armor complete with his own helmet and a shield on his left forearm.

"Sorry, excuse me."

"It's fine."

Eddie quickly apologized and went to his left. Running as fast as he could towards the goblin's nest.

The armored man gazes behind his helmet at the panicked Eddie whose figure becomes smaller and smaller as he dashed with an incredible speed. He internally shrugged and entered the Guild.

"Oh, welcome back!" The receptionist beamed with a different and genuine smile. And it is considered special for him and him only. "Say, what brings you here? Aren't you going to help that rookie to slay goblins together?"

"Who?"

The Guild Girl then, looked surprised. The man doesn't know what she was talking about based from his tone.

So, the "expert" is someone else...?

"By the way," His voice broke her thoughts. "did you say 'goblins'?"

* * *

Near the rocky mountains, away from the hustle and bustle state of the town, there is a cave large enough for a man to enter. Takes a huge amount of time for a party just to get here. But Eddie arrived in less than an hour thanks to his alien durability.

Around him are trees, covering his entire view of the sun and the town in the distance.

"Holy fuck..!" Eddie slumped his butt on a rock. "That was tiring..."

While taking his breath, Eddie noticed there's something hanging beside the entrance of the giant hole.

A skeleton of a dead animal.

It might be a warning sign for the outsiders or it was made for the goblins to mark their home.

Then, Eddie glances through the cave. Not a single light coming out, just an eternal darkness.

"I need torch or something-"

 **No torch; no fire.**

"What the- why?"

 **It's one of our weakness.**

" _You_ have a weakness?" Eddie said in disbelief and the symbiote grunted.

 **Yes. And sounds, too. Especially over 600 Hz.**

"Wow. Excellent!" Eddie stood as he sardonically muttered. "How the hell can we go inside without becoming a blind man?"

 **Use your phone and turn on the flashlight.**

He exasperatedly sighed and took his phone out. Glancing at the battery bar, he frowned at the percentage. It's now 67%. Obviously there's no electricity in this place, so he really needs to conserve it after this. He knew about this, that's why he's avoiding using his phone.

But 67 is a large number...Right?

Shaking his head, he turned on his flashlight app and cautiously went inside the cave. Everything is still pitch black and the only light supporting his front view doesn't help his surroundings. Eddie firmly put his guard up the moment he entered.

"So...when did you learn how to write?" He lowly asked his inner companion.

 **From that guy before we entered the building.**

"...That guy?" Eddie sounded perplexed.

 **Merely reading his book-brain before it's cooked.**

' _Cooked_ _? What in the world is he talking about...?_ '

 **If you want, I can teach you the language of this world, Eddie.**

"Oh, how nice of you after latching into _me_ without my permission." Eddie deadpanned.

Later on, he stumbled upon two tracks in front of him. Both of them will lead Eddie to the unknown. Either way, if he reaches a dead end, he might as well return back to this checkpoint.

He then decided to go right. Eventually, after a few walks into the depths, he stopped as a similar warning sign hanging on the wall, albeit it's more darker and have feathers on it.

"Guess this is it, huh?"

Before Eddie entered however-

 **Duck!**

The symbiote roared and Eddie didn't think twice to lowered his body down. Something crashed its head onto the totem. Eddie instantly recognized these creatures from their ugly faces.

Turning behind and aiming his flashlight, countless of yellow eyes glinting and staring at him.

"Ooh..." Eddie casually blinked as if this is nothing new to him.

The goblin that tried to tackle him slowly rose up as it groaned and rubbed its head. But just before it could attack again, its face was met by a black tentacle and it crashed the goblin's face like a truck.

Eddie's left hand jerked back while still fixing his gaze on the goblins ahead of him - slowly approaching him and cackling in process.

"Well, there's your walking meals. Are you gonna be fine once I put my phone back?"

 **Do not worry, we still can smell them.**

"Good to know."

As Eddie put his device back, his sight is immediately greeted by neverending blackness. All the goblins dashed and jumped towards Eddie.

'What an easy prey', they thought simultaneously with their stupid grins. They're going to slice the human into several pieces while eating him alive.

Those were the final thoughts of the goblins...

Crunching sounds echoing around the narrow space. The black beast stuffed their bodies in its mouth and eating them alive. Eddie was surprised that the symbiote could fit in this place. Or is it making its body smaller than before?

" _So...had enough? Cuz my stomach is kinda full now apparently._ "

" **Not yet. There's remaining dishes for us to eat in the back!** " It joyishly stated.

". _..Alright._ "

Biting the last head, the giant alien turned and pounced forwards into the deeper part of the cave. And then, it harshly landed on an unlucky green creature - squashing its body entirely.

They are currently in a much wider area. The symbiote sensed an incoming attack from its side and eventually grabbed a huge club to stop a hobgoblin's assault. The beast pulled the club and used it against its own master by bashing its head hard, killing it instantly.

Suddenly the area lit up and they could sense the heat is slowly rising. When it turned at the source, the symbiote's eyes widen as a fireball is coming towards them fast. Reflexively, the monster leaped and cling onto the ceiling with its claws.

" _Woah_ , _that guy can cast fire. He's like the final boss, right?_ " Eddie muttered as they stared at a creature wearing an ancient cloth with its eyes closed. On the goblin's side, there's a throne made with a bunch of skeletons.

The fire accidentally burns a few goblins down, and giving them a bit of a clear sight of what's around under them. On the right side, there's a pile of flesh - dead bodies everywhere. And on the other side, a young girl is lying without a single cloth covering her physique.

" _We gotta help her fast!_ "

" **Not if we deal with that first...** "

Showing its tongue, the beast quickly pounced and made its way towards the shaman. Before it could mutter a chant, the beast grabbed its body and tore it into two.

After eating its torso and the lower legs, the symbiote glanced around its corner behind slowly.

One more goblin left. And its morale decreasing bit by bit. The creature's knees are shaking at the sight of the monster as its mouth turned wider into a grin, saliva mixed with the goblin's kin's blood is dripping on the ground. Eyes narrowed, and curled into smile.

The goblin completely lost it and made its escape out of its nest. But the way is blocked by its burning brothers.

Nowhere to run. Nowhere to hide.

Sharp claws penetrating its head and the beast ripped its head off along with its spine.

Eddie grimaced from within as the alien munched the goblin's brain and swallowed it. He had no idea where the beast digest the flesh. Is it going inside his own stomach? Or does the symbiote has its own?

 _" That was the rest of them, right? Now can we turn back into normal me again?_ " He asked.

" **...No.** "

 _"Huh, why? You mean we're gonna carry the girl all the way with this? Absolutely not! "_

" **-There's still the desert left.** " It walked towards the pile of rotting corpses and Eddie realized it as soon as the hand stretched out.

 _"Oh, God, no. Y-You're gonna eat dead bodies as well!? "_

" **These are rottening. T** **he living ones are better because they're still fresh!** "

"..."

That doesn't make Eddie worried less and knowing this thing only likes chomping everything that moves just makes Eddie even more uncomfortable.

Swiping away the piles with its tentacles, they spotted a wooden plank that has small holes barricading. The symbiote shows no hesitation and easily punched through it, pulling the broken wood up.

The burning fire is slowly dimmed down, but they could still see clearly of what's inside. Eddie thought some of them are still hiding down there, but his expectation quickly crushed by the reality.

Three "goblins" are in there. However, comparing their sizes with the usual ones they fought, these are awfully tiny and shorter.

 _"They're...just babies."_

Yes. Those yet matured goblins are currently curling like balls, trembling at the sight of the monster on top of him.

Feeling his own stretched out and reaching one of them as they squirming away from the sharp claws, Eddie widened his eyes knowing full well of what will happen.

 _"Wait! "_

Trying his best to stop the beast, the hand halted its movement in mild succession. Or so he thought.

" **Don't try to stop us.** " It said with annoyed voice.

 _"You_ are _out of your goddamn mind! "_ He cried as he struggled to pull his hand back.

" **It will not change the fact that they will grow and become one of them!** "

 _"THESE! They're just infants for crying out loud! "_

" **You do not understand!** "

 _"Oh, I do! Stop making excuses, you're just planning to eat them, aren't you!? "_

" **...You're right, Eddie.** "

Slowly, the symbiote's hand slowly back away. Eddie could fell his rage rising as soon as the alien admitted.

" **But...That was just one of our excuses.** "

 _"Wait, no-NO!"_

While opening its mouth, It shoved its extended head onto one of the babies and completely chomped it down. Seeing their friend got swallowed by the monster, they squeaked like a pig and keeping a safe distance from the symbiote to no avail as it stared at them.

They didn't have a chance to see the outside world anymore.

It was a horrible scene for Eddie. He was forced to see all of it happening and couldn't avert a single glance away. He was about to puke, but he could not. Everything he could do was muttering "sorry" and cursed this humanoid abomination living inside him.

Babies. They could barely walk...

After that, the beast body shrunk down, turning back into Eddie as black slimes oozes back inside him.

 **Eddie-**

"You...You shut up."

Anger and resignation written all over his face. He remembered about the girl behind as he quickly jogged. The fire has gone, and Eddie had to take his phone out and helping him seeing through the dark once again.

As Eddie checked her pulse, he is glad that she's still alive. However, her body has several bruises and claw marks. His deepest mind could only assume that they violated her as her clothes are nowhere to be seen.

"Hey...hey!" He shook her shoulder tentatively. The victim opened her soulless eyes and her gaze met Eddie's relieved face and the light on his device.

"It's alright now..." Eddie reassured before removing his leather jacket and covered her torso with it.

A small spark of life lit within her pupils, and her eyes slowly filled with tears of gratitude. The warmness of the jacket eased her up a bit.

 **They will grow. They will learn. And when that time comes, they will ravage everything they see. Take everything they want.**

"What do you know?" Eddie said in spiteful tone as he put his phone down and gently pulling her in sitting position.

 **What do _you_ know, Eddie?**

He ignored its harsh yet sullen voice. It didn't take Eddie long to carry her on the back and walking his way out to the wretched cave. With both of his hands supporting the lady, Eddie has no source of light. And then, a tendril came out of his forearm and picked his phone - helping him on his path.

Eddie still didn't say anything, but he do feel a bit thankful for it.

As they exited, Eddie continued his walk out of the woods to find a road that leads them back to the town. Somehow, the tentacle was able to turn off the flashlight and carefully place it in his device on his pocket.

He checked on the girl's condition behind him once in a while. And each time he did that, her lifeless eyes glanced at the field and not a single word came out of her mouth when Eddie tried to talk to her.

She must have been heavily traumatized.

The American frowned and sighed. They could get into town if they just run, but risking the girl to get a whiplash? No.

Suddenly, he heard a faint tapping behind them. As he turned, Eddie could see a carriage approaching them. The old farmer yanked the horse to stop when he saw Eddie and the girl. Especially when he saw the girl's state.

"Goblins?" He asked towards the man. A hint of resignation can be heard after he spoke the name.

"Yeah." Eddie nodded.

"Well, hop on, son. Lemme take you the town fast."

Eddie nodded again and muttered a small thanks. He went behind and got up to the carriage, finding an empty spot to sit and gently put the girl down as Eddie sat beside her.

* * *

"Congratulations for clearing another quest! Here is your reward." She presented a bag full of coppers and silvers.

"Sweet~! Our parents would be proud for us!"

"We got more ahead of us, let's do our best tomorrow."

"Hell yeah!"

The Guild Girl smiled at the two young novices skipping their way outside with triumphant smirks on their faces. Well, they have completed so many quests in just one day. Of course, they would be happy knowing their hard works come with a big price.

It's already approaching nightfall. Some of the people are already packing their things up and going back to their home. Including for some adventurers as most of them waved a goodbye to her, and she waved back.

After a while, she slumped down on her seat and sighed.

"So tiring...Say, are you heading home? How about we go together?" Her friend offered but the receptionist shook her head.

"Oh, no. I still need to arrange these reports." She tapped at the papers with her palm.

"Is that so? Man, filling those must be hard. How many are them fail?"

"...Too many to count." The Guild Girl had a sullen look.

Most of them were Porcelain ranked who failed their first quest with all of them getting killed by the monsters they chose to hunt, such as goblins or low-ranked Demons that are far from their league. Specifically, the former is usually the reason why the casualties became sky high.

Each and every time, she recommended an easier quest for the beginners. But they didn't listen and wanted to catch a bigger fish. Telling her that the enemies they're gonna kill were going to be easy, or stating they once fought them off. Usually it's all of them at the same time.

That's when she knew that those sentences would be leading them straight to their demise. However, there's a chance that they might survive, albeit it is low.

"Well, I'm going home first then. Be careful, okay?"

"You too." She waved back at her friend before gazed back at the papers in front of her.

 _If only there are lots of experts willing to help them..._

A sad thought crossed her mind. She recalled about the weird guy who enlisted this afternoon and stated that he has a pro traveling along with him. But, until now, the man hasn't returned and what she thought the "pro" wasn't that armored man she always looked up upon.

Either it was another person he mentioned or he was lying about it...

Then, a sound of the door opening and tapping foot almost startled her. She didn't even take a glimpse to know that a person is approaching her counter.

"Yes, how can I help...you?"

When she stared up and saw a familiar face, her voice slowly fainted out.

"Hi, sorry for taking a long time for such an easy quest. I was taking a girl I found in the cave to a doctor. And uh, we - the doc and I - were having some... conversation about the girl aaand-..."

"You're back..." The Guild Girl muttered.

Eddie blinked and paused his explanation as his mouth hung open. He is confused that she looked rather extremely perplexed.

"Well...I am." Eddie said with a shrug. "Told you I got an expert coming along."

 _He survived._

"...Oh!" As if remembered something, the Guild Girl pulled her desk and taking a bag out. She presented it to Eddie as she stood up and smiled. "Here's your reward. Congratulations for completing your first quest!"

"Ooh." Eddie took it from her hand and take a peek inside.

"If I may ask, where's the other adventurer?" She eagerly asked.

She feels grateful for the expert to help the rookie out and she really needs to thank that one kind and rare mercenary. Be it Bronze, Silver or whatever ranks they are doesn't matter.

"Hm?" Eddie briefly went wide eyed. "Uh, it - I mean - he said he want to crash on his bed real hard. Dude's really sick and his home is so far, far away."

 **We are not sick...**

"I see." The young woman looked dejected. Well, she could thank this guy tomorrow. He really deserved a rest.

"By the way, is there any hotel or an apartment for me to sleep?"

" 'Hotel'? If you want a room to sleep, we have some on the second floor. Although it cost you a money..."

"Really? Is this enough for one night?" He patted the bag.

"Yes, but." The Guild Girl blinked in suspicion. "Do you have any money other than that?"

"I..."

Seeing Eddie in wild distress, it didn't take long for the woman to understand as she softly giggled.

"Well, just this once," she reached and picked one of the keys hanging below her. "you don't need to pay for a room, sir. In fact, you can stay here all you want."

When she showed the metal key to Eddie, the former reporter stared in surprise and shaking his head.

"No-no, I can't take that."

Despite Eddie's protest, she gripped his free hand and put the key on his palm.

"Consider this as a bonus." With her delicate fingers, she closed his fingers. "And, If you can, I would like to meet that 'expert' face-to-face."

' _Shiiiiittttt._ '

"Uh..." Eddie slurred, taking a few moment to think and few scenarios crossed his mind. Soon, he weakly nodded. "Yeah...Yeah, I can."

"Good!" She beamed a smile that Eddie has never seen. "Your room is at the far end of the corridor on your left once you got upstairs."

"Thank you." He unconsciously smiled at her kindness. But he didn't think the kind hospitality was directed to him, it was for the 'expert'.

Eddie made his way to the stairs. The Guild Girl returned to her work as she sat down.

"Oh, ma'am."

Suddenly, Eddie called and the receptionist turned to her side.

"Yes?"

"About the other quest that I first asked about. Did they survive?"

Guild Girl looked hesitant for a bit and lifted her two fingers to Eddie.

 _Just two..._

Eddie doesn't say anything, just bit his lower lip and nodded. Guild Girl noticed he had a complicated expression on his face before going towards the stairs.

Which each steps, he questioned himself why is he here. Why there's an alien inside him.

 _Is this a God's purpose? Did He send this power to him to defeat evil?_

Eddie shook his head.

All he know is that he won't return to his home for a time being.

 _Yes, they have a_ _purpose_ _here._

* * *

 **Despite my terrible grammar and poor choice of words, I've never thought that this story would get 66 Favs and 80 Followers in a week. Plus, 29 reviews! That's awesome! Thank you so much for the motivation fuel!**

 **I'm sorry about not actively replying to you guys through PM. Thanks to my tight schedule, I've always been writing stories at night and researching about Venom more.**

 **I had found some that will be useful for the future story and some that are surprising me like the two reviewers mentioning about Venom being the weak symbiote. Aand, I may have deep too much that some informations shocked me to death - it's like reading Marvel Zombies...**

 **Compared to the comic counterpart, I really like Tom Hardy's Eddie. Maybe because his slur or mumble that made him seem adorable for some reason and he's sort of nice to anyone other than those affliated with Life Foundation.**

 **To be honest, I was planning to use an OC in Devil Incarnate like I always do with other stories. But I'm just glad that I slapped that idea away like a bitch and use Eddie. 'Cause Venom bonded with MC-OC doesn't seem right at all.**

 **Speaking of OC, "Sparkle" is one of them. She is like one of those rare merchants selling handy dandy stuffs you can found in RPG games with a huge amount of money, which will probably help Eddie in his journey. By the way, she is my creation. Don't take my baby away! Or I'll copystrike u. Arrrr...(seriously, who wants to copy such a lame OC?).**

 **I hope this chapter answers the question of one of the reviewers. If not, let me explain it: The prologue is set before episode 1 of GS. And this chapter is set in said episode.**

 **I know it may annoy some of you that I didn't let Eddie/Venom save the unprepared party and let them die. One of the greatest reason is that I don't wanna fuck up the timeline like Barry did. I feel like it wasn't the time where GS and Eddie/Venom should meet. When will they talk each other? Uh, well, they already had a small talk in this chap...so maybe in the next one, perhaps?**

 **About the pairing. Oh boi. Also a guy expecting if there would be lemon. OH BOI. I mean, I didn't think about the last one while constructing the plot of the story. Honestly, I've never written a lemon before. Never! Read them, yes. But writing one? No. So...I'll think about it.**

 **Ok, back to the pairing. This is the hardest one. I'm planning Eddie to be single all the time in his journey, but part of me thinks it would be boring without a pairing, right? Eddie x Someone in GS world can happen in this story, as in the movie, even though Eddie still has a small feeling to Anne, I think he's still grateful for her to have a new kind boyfriend.**

 **Eddie is most likely 27 years old. And whoever his pairing is, should be above 25 years old. I mean, Eddie probably won't date a young girl of 16 years old. He's not from an anime universe. And it's illegal for him! Most of the girls are wet with GS already. Sooo that leaves...an OC-** ***Dies of bitchslap***

 **P.S. High Elf is the best girl! (In my opinion)**

 **P.S.S. I will try my best to update this once in a week.**


End file.
